


Imperceptible

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Corey is homeless, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Theo brings Corey back, Theo takes him in, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Corey is given a second chance at life thanks to Theo. His future seems bleak with no parents, no home, and not a friend in the world, but Theo takes him in. It takes awhile, but eventually Corey comes to see that maybe there's hope after all. But it takes a wild night at Sinema for him to finally be able to realise it.





	Imperceptible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



He doesn’t remember being dead. He remembered hiding, he remembered the cane going through his heart as he slumped against the ambulance, and then nothing.

Until he opened his eyes, Theo holding out a hand and pulling him to his feet. He left Corey there as he moved over to Josh, injecting him with an enormous needle, the liquid inside glowing a sickly green.

Josh started stirring, and Corey watched him with a horrified fascination.

“I was dead,” he whispered, hands moving up and over his chest, feeling only skin where there had been a huge gaping wound.

“You were,” Theo confirmed, glancing back at him. “You’ll be okay now. I’ll look out for you, Corey.”

He nodded, a fierce wave of gratitude flooding him. Liam had said he’d help, but where had it gotten him? Dead. That’s where. Maybe he’d have better luck with Theo.

***

Corey stood out the front of his old house, examining the sold sign on his lawn, the house an empty shell. Clearly the new owners hadn’t moved in yet.

“How long was I gone for?” He asked Theo, who stood beside him, shoulder pressed against his.

He felt Theo shrug. “A few weeks,” he informed him.

Corey nodded, his expression grim. Hadn’t taken his parents long to go, not that it surprised him. Still, it left him in a difficult position. No belongings, no money, nothing, and no way of getting in contact with them.

“You can stay with me,” Theo offered.

“Thanks,” Corey sighed.

Depression settled heavily on his shoulders as he turned away from his childhood home. There was nothing there for him anymore.

***

Part of him had been interested in Mason; before. But he couldn’t summon up those feelings anymore. They were gone, along with his house, his family, his possessions, his general willingness to get off of Theo’s couch.

So when Mason approached him at school, Corey just looked at him blankly.

“You know Theo’s evil, right?” Mason asked him.

Corey looked past Mason to the end of the corridor where Theo waited, concern clear on his face.

“At least Theo wants to do something,” Corey informed Mason coldly. “I think that’s better than sitting back and doing nothing and letting people get killed, don’t you think?”

He didn’t give Mason a chance to respond, brushing past him to join Theo, not even looking back.

“You okay?” Theo asked, reaching a hand to catch at his arm.

Corey nodded, looking down to where Theo’s thumb rubbed circles on his arm, sending little shocks along his skin. Slowly, his eyes moved up Theo’s arm until he met his gaze.

Had his eyes always been that intense shade of green?

Strangely breathless, he followed Theo to class, Mason already forgotten.

***

Their first kiss happened weeks later, after they’d helped the McCall pack to defeat the Beast and the Dread Doctors. Corey had been helping Theo, and under his watchful brown eyes, Theo had more or less stayed on the straight and narrow. He seemed to straighten slightly when Corey was looking at him, like he wanted to be worthy of the emotion he saw in them, and it made Corey realise that he’d made the right choice.

Theo had never had anyone stand by him before, and it seemed to make all the difference.

So, after Lydia screamed Mason’s name and brought him back, Corey grabbed Theo and turned them both invisible, shoving him against the tunnel wall and plundering his mouth in a possessive kiss.

Immediately, Theo’s hands had risen to cup his face, kissing him back just as insistently, the longing looks and lingering touches finally coming to a head.

It was an explosion, and Corey pulled away, catching Theo’s hand and pulling him away from the others. He’d heard Scott calling after them, but he ignored him.

Theo was all he needed.

***

Gasping for breath, Corey lay in Theo’s bed with his head on Theo’s chest. They were both in various states of undress, sweat beading on their skin, their combined scents blanketing the entire room.

They hadn’t had sex, not yet, but the way that Theo had whined his name as Corey had ground down against him, their cocks trapped between them had been the next best thing. As soon as he could catch his breath, he’d definitely tell him so.

Instead, he lay there with his ear resting over Theo’s heart, feeling the reassuring thump-thump against his cheek.

It was the most alive he’d felt in well over a month.

***

“Is this what you want?” Theo asked much later that night. They’d changed position slightly, shedding the rest of their clothes and pulling the blanket up and over them as they cuddled.

“Yes,” Corey said hoarsely. He was drowsing, draped along Theo’s back, sleepily content.

“Are you sure?” He asked. There was uncertainty in Theo’s tone, and Corey frowned, stirring as he sat up slightly, looking down at Theo’s face.

“I am,” he confirmed. “Why?”

“You don’t-” Theo started, and then stopped, sighing. He rolled onto his back, looking up at him, his eyes hooded, deliberately, carefully blank. “You’re not doing this just because I saved you?”

Corey’s frown deepened. It was a complex question.

“I’d be dead,” he reminded Theo. “You brought me back.”

“Yes,” Theo agreed, “but you don’t have to do this,” he gestured down to their bodies, still touching, “if you don’t want to.”

Corey’s sleepy brain finally made the connection. Theo was afraid that Corey had only slept with him because he felt like he had to, like he owed Theo for saving him.

“I do want to,” he said firmly. “This is exactly where I want to be.”

Theo searched his face, until finally, almost a minute later, the mask fell. Corey smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Theo arched off the bed to meet him, his hands reaching for him to pull him back down.

Round two tasted no less sweet than the first.

***

Slowly but surely, glimmers of the old Theo returned. With Corey at his side, and with the threats dealt with, the uncertainty and frustration vanished.

He was happy, and it made Corey happy too, to see him smiling. Although he did sort of wish that it wasn’t because he was niggling at Liam again.

“Come on puppy,” he grinned, eyes twinkling with a menacing sort of glee. “Give it your best shot.”

Corey was about to step in when Mason scoffed beside him. “I told you he was evil.”

He clearly didn’t see how close Liam was to losing control, couldn’t see Theo trying to help him find an outlet for the anger.

“For someone so smart,” Corey said, glaring at him, “you’re a fucking idiot.”

The look of surprise on Mason’s face was gratifying.

He grabbed Liam’s hand before it could strike Theo’s face. Liam turned his vicious glare onto him, his eyes flashing gold.

“What Theo was trying to say is that this anger is starting to get out of control,” he said to Liam. “You need to anchor it.”

“How?” Liam snarled around a mouthful of fangs.

“Find something,” Corey shrugged. “A thing, a saying, a person, an emotion. But find it before you kill someone.”

He let Liam go, taking Theo’s hand and guiding him away. They stopped at Theo’s car, and there was a funny look on the other boy’s face.

“What is it?” Corey asked.

Theo was slow to look up at him and meet his eyes. “I think you’re my anchor,” he admitted.

Corey just nodded. He’d already figured it out. 

“You’re mine too,” he said gently, ducking down to press a soft kiss to Theo’s cheek. “Let’s go home.”

***

He hadn’t been to Sinema much since Lucas. That had been another one of those old Corey things that he’d left behind, but now, standing just on the other side of the curtain and peeking through, a sense of nostalgia overwhelmed him. 

Sneaking into Sinema every Friday night had been a ritual for most of a year. Everything about it had fascinated him. The movies, the music, the dancing, the hot men everywhere you looked. He’d had his first kiss in this club, his first sloppy blow job in the bathroom stall. He realised, suddenly, that he wanted his next first to be here too, and he knew exactly how to make it happen.

“Do you want to dance?” He asked Theo, turning to look at him.

Theo’s eyes moved around the club, taking it all in, before slowly looking sideways at Corey. “I’ve never danced before.”

“It’s fine,” Corey smiled, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “It’s not really dancing.”

Catching the other boy’s hand, he guided him onto the dancefloor and pulled him close. He placed Theo’s arms around his neck, and then his own slid down Theo’s body, gripping his hips and moving them. He slotted a thigh between Theo’s legs, undulating his own hips in a soft grind that had Theo gasping into his mouth.

“We’re in public,” he panted, glancing around them.

Not a single person was looking at them, all of them occupied with their own partners in similar fashion.

Corey kissed down Theo’s neck, smiling, nipping at his racing pulse.

“It’s okay,” he said into Theo’s ear. “No one’s watching. You can touch me however you want.”

To illustrate his point, he snaked his hands around to Theo’s ass, gripping him through jeans so tight that they might as well be painted on, squeezing his ass firmly, pulling him into even closer contact.

“Fuck,” Theo groaned as their cocks ground together.

“Mmm, yes please,” Corey agreed. Theo heard him, his heart skipping, a low moan slipping from his lips as Corey sucked a hickey into his neck. 

It never ceased to amaze him how responsive Theo was to him, how his body came alive under Corey’s lips and hands. 

Releasing him, he moved behind Theo, pulling him against his chest, lips moving up and down his neck as his one of his hands slipped underneath his shirt.

“Corey,” Theo whimpered, squirming in his hold.

He stilled, pressing his lips to Theo’s ear. “What’s wrong?”

Theo rubbed back against him, lightly panting. Even surrounded by people laughing and talking, the music pumping loudly in his ears, he could still hear Theo’s whine of frustration.

“This is turning you on, isn’t it?” Corey realised, deeply inhaling the chimera’s scent. “Being surrounded by all these people like this while I touch you.”

“Yes,” Theo admitted.

Corey smiled, the hand on Theo’s stomach drifting down, gripping his erection through his pants. “Tell me what you want,” he breathed into Theo’s ear, grinding his hand up and down his length. Theo bucked his hips with a groan.

“Fuck,” he cursed. “You, I want you.”

“I want you too,” Corey said. He turned Theo slightly, pointing him towards the couches on the far wall. There was no one on them currently. “You see those couches over there?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Theo panted.

“I want you to bend me over one,” Corey whispered, nipping at his ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

Theo turned in his arms, kissing him hard, his hands gripping Corey’s face. His eyes were lidded, fogged with lust. He gave Corey a slow, cocky smile.

“Do you think you can keep us invisible while I fuck your brains out?” Theo asked, nipping along his jaw.

Corey shivered. “One way to find out,” he said with a slow smile. “But first,” he trailed off, moving his hands to the edge of Theo’s shirt and guiding it up. He had it up and over Theo’s head before he could even blink.

“Corey,” he hissed, looking around. But there were lots of guys around with no shirts on, and apart from a few, quick, appreciative looks, no one really seemed to notice or care. 

With a wink, Corey started moving him back into a more secluded area of the dancefloor, up against one of the foundations. He pressed one hand to the stone next to Theo’s head, the other on his chest, and he pulled the light around them. 

Theo looked around, taking in the the strange green light that surrounded them. The music was fainter, the people around them blurry.

Corey kissed him as his hands pulled down Theo’s zipper, easing his pants down his thighs and freeing his cock. It was already red, and rock hard, though the skin was soft under Corey’s fingers.

“Can I?” He asked Theo, looking at him and licking his lips. He hadn’t gone down on Theo yet, but he’d been imagining it for awhile now. 

“Fuck yes,” Theo agreed enthusiastically, gripping Corey’s shoulders as he dropped down to his knees.

Up close, Theo’s cock was a work of art. It was long and decently thick, with an exposed pink head thanks to the lack of foreskin. Personally, Corey thought it was barbaric to cut off a perfectly good foreskin, but Theo’s cock was still lovely regardless. He kissed the tip lovingly, tasting the precome that beaded there. 

Looking up, he found Theo staring at him like he’d just given him the most precious gift in the world, his eyes wide and filled with awe. “I want you to fuck my mouth,” he said, before sucking on the tip, watching Theo’s eyes widen and then flutter closed.

He pulled away, waiting for Theo’s eyes to open. Theo’s eyes were dazed as he looked down at him. “You sure?” He asked hoarsely.

“Oh yeah,” Corey smirked, tapping Theo’s cock on his tongue. “Might wanna hold onto something,” he advised him, and then he swallowed Theo’s cock all the way down. Thankfully, the something turned out to be Corey’s hair, and he moaned his approval as Theo buried his hands in his locks, holding him down with a loud curse as he bucked his hips with wild abandon, using Corey’s mouth.

Someone behind Corey bumped him, forcing him down even further, and he groaned loudly, his throat vibrating around the head of Theo’s cock.

Theo groaned, hips pumping faster, and the longer he held him, the more excited Corey got. He was seeing stars by the time Theo let him off to take a breath, his jaw aching.

“Fuck,” Corey gasped, leaning his forehead on Theo’s thigh, gulping in great lungfuls of air. “That was hot.”

“So hot,” Theo agreed breathlessly, his chest heaving.

Drool was dripping down his chin, and Corey wiped at it with his other hand. He was so hard, so fucking turned on. Theo needed to be inside him now.

He stood on shaky legs, letting Theo pull him into a kiss that was desperate and messy, their tongues tangling as they both moaned.

“Corey,” Theo whispered against his lips, a pained grimace on his face. “I need you, now.”

“I know,” Corey agreed.

He helped Theo to pull up his pants, soothing him with a soft kiss as Theo winced in pain at the restriction over his cock. 

Once they were both decent, he glanced around and then took his hand away from Theo, making them visible again. 

“Come on,” he said, taking Theo’s hand once more. “There’s lube and condom dispensers in the toilets.”

“Seriously?” Theo asked incredulously as he followed him.

Corey laughed at the look on his face. “You’ve never really been to clubs before, have you?”

“No,” Theo muttered.

Corey ignored the sounds of quiet strangled groans and the feet sticking out from under the stalls to make his way to the end of the bathroom. Sure enough, there were some dispensers. He fished out a few dollars from his pocket, feeding them into the machines. Theo watched him pocket a packet of lube and a condom with a bemused shake of his head.

“We’re really gonna do this?” He asked.

Corey winked at him. “Oh yeah,” he said, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. He glanced around, wrinkling up his nose. “Not in here though.”

“Definitely not,” Theo agreed.

If he thought it was weird that Corey ran his fingers over the second stall as they walked past, he didn’t say anything. 

The music seemed to be even louder as they made their way back inside the club. Corey’s heart was racing, his excitement growing by the second. He couldn’t imagine anyone better to share this with. He knew that most people had their first time in a bed, all soft and sweet, but to Corey this seemed much more fitting. 

He lead Theo over to the couches. The one closest to the dancefloor was still empty, and Corey chucked Theo’s shirt on top of it, peeling off his own to add it as well. That way, it would look like someone had claimed it so that no one would try to sit on it while they were hidden from sight.

Corey sat down, pulling Theo down next to him and kissing him. Theo groaned, kissing him back, his hands possessive as they moved over Corey’s chest, mapping out the skin.

The lights dropped as the song changed, and Corey took his chance, placing one hand down on the fabric of the couch and wrapping the light around them.

Theo was on him in seconds, picking him up and turning him around, carrying him to the edge of the sofa. He pulled one of Corey’s arms behind his back, kicking his feet apart and bending him over it so that Corey was all but helpless. Corey wriggled experimentally, but Theo held him fast, rubbing against his ass.

“Is this how you want it?” Theo asked, his voice a low growl.

“Yes,” Corey whimpered, arching his back.

Theo used his other hand to reach around Corey and slip his hand into his pocket, retrieving the two packets, before unbuttoning his jeans, tugging at them roughly until they were pooled at his ankles.

Corey looked out at the dancing crowd, completely oblivious to what they were doing. Fuck but this was the hottest experience of his entire life, and Theo wasn’t even inside him yet.

Another zipper was heard, and then there was a cock rubbing in between his cheeks, the tip dragging against his hole.

“Fuck,” Theo groaned, rubbing against him. 

“Yes,” Corey agreed with a moan. “Theo, please.”

“I need my hand for a minute,” Theo said, his voice low and rough.

“Okay,” Corey agreed, turning his head so that he could look back at him. “Just make sure you’re touching me.”

“Gotcha,” Theo winked, wedging his cock even more firmly between Corey’s cheeks. Corey moaned his appreciation, listening intently as he heard the sound of a packet being ripped open. Theo placed a hand on his ass, using the other to pull the condom on over his cock. Technically they didn’t really need it, but Corey appreciated a little less mess, especially when they’d be driving home later.

Next was the packet of lube. Theo used it to lube up his cock, and then he was taking Corey’s arm again, pinning it against his back while the other hand moved down to his hole, a slicked up finger circling it.

Corey bit down on his lip as Theo gently sunk his finger inside.

“Oh god,” he panted, going boneless. 

“So tight,” Theo said, wonder filling his voice as Corey’s ass gripped his finger like a vice. Corey released the breath he was holding, letting his body relax and accept the intrusion. No one had ever done this to him before, but he knew from personal experience what to expect. 

And yet, as Theo added a second finger and pressed them inside Corey’s body, he let out a long, low whine. Theo’s fingers could go so much deeper than his own could, and soon he was shaking, moaning Theo’s name restlessly.

“Another one?” Theo asked, sounding pained.

“Yes,” Corey agreed, moaning louder as Theo added a third finger. He was suddenly thankful for the loud music that boomed through the club. Someone would be able to hear him otherwise.

By the time Theo deemed him ready, Corey was whining, rubbing his cock against the couch underneath him as he tried to get some friction. He was aching and needy, desperate to get Theo inside him.

“Now,” he begged. “Please, fuck me.”

Theo’s fingers were gone, replaced by something bigger, and Corey pressed back against him, moaning his frustration as Theo pinned him even harder.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?”

“What?” Corey said, blinking rapidly. That wasn't Theo's voice.

The couch dipped as a guy sat down the other end of the couch, a girl in his lap, the two of them kissing passionately. Corey watched them through lidded eyes, biting down hard on his lower lip as Theo slowly sunk inside him. It felt amazing, making him feel so full. It was going to be really hard to stay quiet.

The girl started kissing down the guy’s neck, and his head turned. Corey’s eyes widened.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered. Theo echoed his sentiment, clearly realising who their audience was.

Brett just smirked, nostrils flaring. “You smell so good,” he purred, eyes glinting with amusement.

“Yeah?” The girl moaned into his neck, rubbing herself against him. He gripped her hips, guiding her in a slow grinding circle. His hands were huge against her tiny frame, and she moaned loudly as he manhandled her against his erection.

Theo pulled out slowly and then slammed back in, making Corey give a strangled groan. Brett grinned. In such close proximity, he could hear everything.

“Just like that,” Brett crooned. “Do it again.”

The girl circled her hips as instructed. Theo repeated the action, plunging his cock inside him, just as instructed. Brett’s eyes flashed as he licked his lips. Corey wanted him to go the fuck away. Corey wanted him to come closer.

Brett chased the girl away, sending her off to buy drinks, crossing his leg over his knee as he lounged back, looking for all intents and purposes like he was enjoying the vibe. But instead, he whispered instructions to Theo, the scent of his excitement growing with every passing second.

Theo seemed to be into it too, following every instruction that Brett gave under his breath, telling him to go slower, to speed up, to go hard, to go soft, teasing Corey until he was a whining, whimpering mess.

He must have been too loud, because a second later there were fingers pressed to his lips. He tried to look up and focus on Brett’s face but he was too far gone, lust and need making his mind fog over. Corey opened his mouth, letting Brett’s fingers slip inside, sloppily sucking on them.

“Hello, you pretty little thing,” Brett crooned.

For the first time since he’d sat down, their eyes met. Corey realised that he’d accidentally brought Brett with them, and that the born wolf could now see Theo furiously fucking him from behind. He blushed a deep red, but Brett just scooted closer, pulling his fingers out of Corey’s mouth with a wet pop and then claiming his mouth in a hard kiss. He kissed Corey like he was making love to his mouth, slow and thorough, and the contradiction of Theo’s hard thrusts and Brett’s kisses made Corey’s mind reel, leaving him dazed.

Was he really kissing Brett Talbot while Theo fucked him? Was this even real? 

When Brett pulled away, Corey realised that the taller boy had a hand down the front of his own pants, lazily tugging at his cock. He kept hold of Corey’s other hand, bringing it to the back of his neck so that he remained out of sight.

“The two of you make a pretty pair,” Brett said, leaning back and smiling at him, hand moving up and down his cock. “I was watching you kissing on the dancefloor earlier. Imagine my surprise when I realised you’d vanished right in front of my eyes.”

“Chimera,” Corey muttered by way of explanation, biting his lip to hold in a moan as Theo changed up the pace yet again, grinding into him.

“I’m close,” Theo warned them, voice strained.

“And what about you, sweetheart?” Brett asked, smoothing Corey’s hair back from his face. “Are you close?”

Theo’s cock filled him perfectly, making him ache in the best way. His grip on Corey’s arm as he held him down was just this side of painful, causing his cock to leak against the couch. And then Brett, gorgeous arrogant Brett in front of him, his silvery blue eyes twinkling with amusement as he waited for his answer, his hand stroking his cock with impressive speed, was goading him and pushing him even higher.

“Yes,” Corey breathed.

And he was. His thighs were shaking as his balls gathered in tight to his body. It wouldn’t take much. He was already rapidly approaching the top of the cliff. One little push would send him crashing over the edge.

Brett released his cock, cupping Corey’s face with both hands instead.

Slowly, his hands explored, smoothing over his cheeks, brushing his lips, walking along his jaw, and then, finally, they settled at his neck.

The other boy gave a light squeeze, smirking at the loud moan Corey gave.

“Harder,” he demanded.

Theo snapped into him at the same time that Brett squeezed down on his throat. He hurtled over the cliff, coming with a loud cry, turning his head to muffle it into the couch, tears dripping down his cheeks as one of the most intense orgasms of his entire life pulsed through him. He could feel the fabric underneath him turning damp, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Corey melted against the couch, and Theo gripped his hip with one hand, while the other guided his cock out of Corey's ass. Idly, he noted Theo taking off the condom, and not even a minute later, come splattering along his ass cheeks and lower back as Theo coated him in his release.

“Good?” Brett asked, releasing his neck and tenderly caressing his cheek.

“The best,” Corey said hoarsely. His body was sore, but in a pleasant way. He wanted to feel those aches and pains for as long as possible, trying to suppress his healing. He especially liked the twinge of pain at his throat, still sore from Theo fucking his mouth, and then Brett squeezing his neck. 

Theo helped him to stand on shaking legs, and he extended his arm to keep touching Brett, keeping him and his exposed cock hidden from sight. Theo sat on the couch next to Brett, pulling Corey to sit down on his lap. Both of them watched as Brett started to move his hand faster over his cock, fascinated by the way his hips rose off the couch as he fucked into his fist.

He came with a cry, white liquid spilling over his hand.

Brett slumped against the back of the couch, chest heaving. “Fuck, I needed that,” he sighed. He held his hand up, examining it balefully. “I don’t suppose one of you could take care of this for me?”

Corey trailed his hand down, bringing Brett’s fingers to his mouth. With coy little licks, he cleaned up the bitter come, swallowing it down. Brett’s eyes gleamed as he watched him.

Once he was done, he ducked in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He did the same to Theo, before tucking himself back into his pants and standing up.

“Let’s do this again sometime,” he said cheerfully, giving the empty couch a wink before walking away.

Corey turned to look at Theo, who was staring after him with a slight frown.

“Was that okay?” Corey asked.

Theo’s eyes met his. “I didn’t mind,” he said with a shrug. “How about you?”

“As far as first times go, it was certainly memorable,” Corey smirked.

Theo laughed. “You’re not wrong,” he agreed.

They dressed. It ended up being easier for Corey to touch Theo’s skin as the other boy pulled their clothes back on, until finally they were both mostly decent. Corey let the light go and swayed as exhaustion set in almost immediately. It was hard enough keeping himself invisible, let alone two other people while he was distracted. 

“You wanna go home?” Theo asked, looking worried.

Corey snuggled in closer to him, eyelids drooping. “Yes please,” he whispered.

Theo wrapped an arm around him, guiding him out of the club. To the bouncer’s credit, they stopped them checking that Corey was conscious and aware of what was going on before allowing them to leave. Finally, they made it to Theo’s truck, with Theo helping him into the passenger seat and buckling him in.

He weakly raised an arm to stop him from moving away, tugging him closer for a kiss. Theo obliged, making Corey smile sleepily at him.

“You make me feel like I can live again,” he breathed.

Theo kissed him again, harder, and then pulled away, reluctantly shutting the door.

Corey was asleep before they even hit the road.

***

Life was different the second time around, but Corey thought it was even better. He had a boyfriend that loved him, anchored him to reality, kept him sane. He never did see his parents again, but he had a pack that supported him. It had taken a while, but eventually the next Big Bad had come along and they’d worked together with Liam and the others, forming bonds that couldn’t easily be broken. 

Sometimes Brett was there too, and that was also nice. He didn’t really want to be tied down, and Corey grew used to him wandering in and out of their lives in a schedule that only seemed to make sense to him.

Despite everything, he actually managed to graduate high school. He and Theo both enrolled at the community college using the stash of money Theo had nicked from the Dread Doctors former lair. 

And it was nice. He was happy.

He could see the future, and it was bright.


End file.
